


Completion

by JeannieXCBronze



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Parenting, Bad Sex, Beating, Child Abuse, Date Rape, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Homophobia, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeannieXCBronze/pseuds/JeannieXCBronze
Summary: Her parents were homophobic. They told her she wouldn't find anybody to love her if she kept doing this to her family. She would, though, it just meant she needed to learn how to hide it.She survives high school, through flings and noncommittal relationships, until they commit her to a Christian boot camp, where she is fed drugs and raped repeatedly.Michaela Pratt has blocked out all of this, until one night she cannot stop what happens to her. Again. She begins dating this man, knowing he is truly cruel.Then, she meets Laurel. For the first time, she isn't afraid of society's notions or what her parents would say. They weren't family anymore. But how is she supposed to tell Aidan Walker that?He becomes the monster he once was. She becomes worse than when they sent her away and had her committed because of their insipid lies and reality's terrible truths.One girl's terribly kind acts and amazing, repeatedly compassionate wishes and wisdom truly shone through the bleak days and sleepless nights once.Could Laurel be her savior once more?ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mmkay. So this is my first work in this fandom. Rose and Ella so noticed the sexual tension between Michaela and Laurel, but gave the idea that Michaela had probably been internally homophobic. So this is kinda angsty and depressing, but it gets better. I promise.

5 year old Michaela Pratt stands outside at the bus stop, her parents waiting for her bus to arrive. Tears running down their cheeks, they're happy for their little girl, and sad for them. They want what is best for her. So when she begins to stare at little girls and not little boys, they take out the application form and send it in.

8 year old Michaela Pratt looks out the winsow to a snowy Christmas morning, ready to be awake and open presents. She loves her parents, but it's time for them to wake up now! She plays with her Barbie dolls all morning. Her parents look down at her smiling, little girl face, and decide then and there that her dolls had to go. If she started acting like she had been when she was little? They would send her away. It was a last resort, but would be worth it to remove her homosexual tendencies.

10 year old MIchaela Pratt blows out the candles on her birthday cake, smiling as she wishes her same wish. To be loved. To love. For her family's prosperity and so on. Little did she know, love would never come easy anymore. Not with who she liked, and who she didn't. She didn't know how to pretend, nor did she understand why she would have to. So when her parents didn't say anything, merely waiting until her most vulnerable moment to break her heart, shatter her resolve into a million pieces, she wouldn't need to be told. She would learn how love worked, eventually.

And now? 14 year old Michaela Pratt remembers how it felt to be loved and then  _not._ Knows how hope crushed her sluggardly spirit, and had to awaken her one openly lazy mind. Remembers a mother's cruel words, a father's detrimental tortures.

She remembers her thirteenth birthday. When her father beat her within an inch of her life. The scars on her arms.

All because she liked a girl.

~°~

She feels higher than a kite. She probably is. The one good day she had had, the day her parwnts caught her and Nellie Robinson making out on the couch.

It was a Friday night, date night, and she had made plans with Nellie,just like she always did. She had been pinned to the couch while her girlfriend attacked her neck, her lips, her jaw. She never realized that the lights were on in the garage, didn't have enough time to sneak poor Nellie away. She scurried ofd quickly, though she obviously was hesitant to.

They kicked her out of the family right away.

Another man positions himself at her already sore entrance. She screams and shudders violently, the nun doing absolutely nothing while this man pounded into her until he was emptying himself into her.

Three more men, and then she is allowed a sip of water and a cracker. Seven more and she is allowed sleep.

 She hates this sick place. All of the nuns hate her, much more than the others. Hating herself for letting them get caught and her sent off here, where you could get raped and beaten and drugged, all at the same time!

The next day, they lecture every girl that they should give in to men. They are superior. They are controllers.

Five men today, and she is allowed a meal when she pretends to like all of it.

~°~

When she meets Aidan Walker, she doesn't know who he is. She is in an alleyway, not far from the street, when she hears him. A growly noise comes from the man.

She's bent over a big Dumpster, hgonna he- he's gonna-

Thwack. He hits her, square on the rear. She's afraid,remembering that night they disowned her for real.

*****

She finishes telling them who she liked. Nellie was stunning. She never wore skirts, just a pair of worn grey skinny jeans that barely hung on her shapely hips and round ass.

Her lips were glossy and red, even if she never wore lipstick. The way her eyes moved, so surreptitious and sly, sizing up everybody and looking for a good time?

And her breasts weren't large, but Michaela loved them anyways. Just wanted to cop a feel.

She feels her dad's hand connect with her face. He kicks her while her mother begins to scream harsh words. Words like _homo_  and _not my child_  and  _scum of my Earth._

_Mr. Pratt keeps on swinging, until Michaela is bruised and bloody. Kicks until her chest is flat._

_~°~_

She cuts back to the present,  and Aidan is pressing into her, and she's screaming, sobbing, whining. Nobody is here. Nobody can help her now.

 She cannot give in. She tells him while he is running off afterwards that it was fantastic. They exchange numbers while her stomach churns violently.

She doesn't sleep that night. Aidan texts her the day and time, telling her how great she was for him, how he wanted it to happen again.

Their first date is dinner. He was raised in a religious family. He believed that women were for men and men only. As long as women submit to him, he would never have a problem. So she does. And hates every goddamned second of it. He explains how a girl such as Michaela was hard to resist. So he didn't. 

She throws up after every date, after every time they have sex. He won't let her orgasm, because he is the man who deserves all the pleasure. All of it. As long as Michaela never complained or tried to make a scene. And she pretended, night after night, that she was happy.

The day she gets into the firm, she notices Laurel. Almost in the exact same way she noticed Nellie Robinson that fateful day. She knew when they made eye contact and her heart lurched lustfully that she had to know her. Had to be with her.

Laurel makes her advances clear the third week, when they're trying to defend Rebecca for the Stangard murder. She's elated to know Michaela returns her feelings.

She tells Laurel about all the terrible things that Aidan and her parents and those terrible men did.

And Laurel starts to kiss her. She kisses back. She breaks away, bidding goodnight.

This will have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Aghh! I just can't even right now.


End file.
